User blog:Negora1/My Inspiration for my babies!
I should be asleep, and I will be soon, but I wanted to get the base of this blog out so that I can update this later. Just for fun, and to help me get back to my creative roots, I thought I would reflect back on the pieces that brought me inspiration for Trona and her story. Warning: it won't make sense, but here are the sections I will explain later. Feel free to debate why these strange things could influence me. 'Alice in Wonderland (Tim Burton Remake)' Okay, this doesn't directly influence Trona, but I am unsure if I would be where I am without this movie. Sure, it is far from the originals, the acting was meh, the colors were minimal, but I still get a kick out of this movie. When I first watched this movie, the world itself and the background characters intrigued me more than the actual plot. From there on, I created one of my first characters based in this world. And from there, any world in a show or movie, I played with in my mind. I kept writing ideas and placing myself in a much more fun and interesting world than our own. Without this movie, I may not have had the mind set or creativity to get here. 'Tron: Legacy' This one might be more obvious. Trona's design is based off of Tron/Rinzler. And I loved the combat the masked warrior brought, so her skills are derived from here. Plus this underrated movie looked and sounded mind-bending. The soundtrack itself gives me chills, almost fueling me nerdy ideas to play in my head. Some of Trona's unwritten fight scenes have the songs from this movie playing behind the action. Basically, the look and moves of Trona were derived from this movie. And her name really... 'Monsters vs. Aliens' This movie has a reputation for being the worst of Dreamworks. But hey! Stephen Colbert is the president! I'd say something funny came out of it. And there is also Susan, who becomes the giant woman from an alien substance. Another aspect I enhoyed watching was the relationships between her- a human with steroids -and the many monsters similar to her. The ending capitolized on how she could still help her friends and defend her planet from aliens without the special powers. Trona is in a familiar spot: normal human gets jacked with weird abilities and finds herself more in touch with the other-worldy than anyone else. And the determination to do the right thing has always been present. Even before she had powers. So I appreciate that aspect from this movie at least. 'Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs' No shame: I love this movie. I thoroughly enjoy series (despite the fact that there are five of them now). But this one gave me Trona's main purpose for the Transformers universe. A character from this movie named Buck and his mastery of the world of the last dinosaurs was fun to watch. Especially since I have a hidden love for prehistoric creatures. Buck and his relationship with the main cast as well as the dinosaurs inspired Trona's home and occupation: living on a dangerous jungle island and raising the last Predacons. From there, the Zezoraptors and Predacon interactions with Trona developed. Also, Rudy is awesome. ''Jurassic Park'' Although you could argue Jurassic Park might be a more on the nose inspiration for the island, I actually haven't seen the full movie. But I have seen enough to know the Velociraptors are terrifyingly awesome. They are pretty much what I grabbed for the Zezoraptors. (Tyrannosaurus Rex also helped with Megatronus Rex, but his creation dulled my senses while writing the island's history. That is why I have gotten rid of him.) 'Lego: Ninjago' Yep. Another weird fandom to pull from. More specifically than the others. First off, I have only seen the second and third season of this kids show. The second season lured me with the antagonists being snakes with different abilities. Their main goal in the season was to summon the ultimate snake- the Great Devourer. His specific connection to one of the pivotal characters is what really grabbed me. This plot point is what inspired the Acroux Viper and its relationship with Trona. I knew I wanted to create a deadly villian to oppose Trona. And I really find sbakes and their representation in media to be symbolic and fascinating. So I wanted to try my hand at creating a villian like a snake. 'Transformers Prime (Duh!)' I guess this is kind of my inspiration for starting this wiki in the first place. Of course, this is probably my favorite TV show. The first I ever heard of Transformers was when I was in elementary school and found a graphic novel. It detailed the original series official movie; Optimus Prime's death. I immediately loved this new world, crying for Optimus, who I only knew for a couple of pages. I had never, and still haven't, seen the original series. I found the Animated series online and watched a chunk of the show, watched Beast Wars on Netflix, and fell in love with Prime. Now, there are few human characters in the show- and it's not a bad thing, I mean, robots! -and I wanted to create a new type of character to play with the show (like my first example with AIW). Adding together elements of the examples above, I was able to add pieces together to create Trona. It was a slow process to get her full potential on paper. But her addition to the Canon material, for me, meant more complexity with Megatron and the Decepticons as they interacted with Trona. However, her backstory could be a whole other show that couldn't be crammed into TFP with everything it already had going for it. So, in order for me to fully portray and flesh out this character, I had to do something. Of course, one other fandom brought to light how I might be able to birth my sfories... ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Fanfictions) ''Bare with me! This is a thing. I don't know if y'all know this, but My Little Pony has two major fanfiction writers that fully evolved their ideas to the point where they got published! Imagine the world of Fallout crossing over with cute cartoon ponies. And then making three books out of it! This success alone gave me the idea to take flight with my own ideas and start this wiki. I knew I wouldn't be able to create a large community, let alone manage it. My goal was simply to find the right spot to start my journey. 'Conclusion' I'm sure critics say the same thing about Fanfiction writers: if we are so creative, why not start your own work instead of ripping off others? Well, here's the thing. Our creativity starts from something else. Our ideas are not born out of the blue. Something needs to spark your imagination. That is when the real ride will begin. Take this for example. It may seem like I just created an OP OC for a random fandom. But I actually care about what I create. WE care! We wish we could be 100% new and original, like the lucky people who took off with Lord of the Rings Fantasy or Star Wars Sci-Fi. But even they had sparked from other material. Artists help each other out by just creating. Just like nature, we feed off of others in order to fly. There are SO many more resources that inspired me to bring this new charcter, whom I love, to life. Many of which may not be shared until the pivotal dialogue. Still, I have many other writers and artists to thank for leading me here. When I say my prayers at night, whether in faith or routine, I am grateful for the talented people that inspire me to keep creating. Legends of each industry raise up new legends to live their dreams. So, whenever you go to watch these strange movies or shows, think of how they added to my story. And how everything, good or bad, can help create somwthing new. Hopefully, my purpose. Go get 'em tigers! -Negora1 <3 Psst... A little hint as an early Christmas present...Native Americans have amazing works of art, writing, and culture. Trona agrees... ;) Category:Blog posts